On the Edge
by whativebeenwaitingfor
Summary: Just read and see
1. Chapter 1

HI, Whativebeenwaitingfor here I will be doing sort of a trilogy. It's the same story but each time a little difference.


	2. Dialouge

First version, just dialogue.

I don't own bleach it belongs to tite kubo

"Momo! Stop don't do this."

"Choose Toshiro. It's me or her."

"For What? Momo just step away from the cliff."

"Who do you love."

"For Kamis sake why."

"You can only have one girl in your life not two."

"Momo... Please."

"Oh Toshiro it's okay."

"No Rangiku it's not. I love you both but in different ways."

"What No!"

"Momo, I love you but like a sister, but I love Rangiku like I want to spend eternity with her."

"Oh Toshi, I love you too."

"*Sob* Good Bye Lil' Shiro."

"Momo, *crash* Oh bed wetter."

"Toshiro, I'm sorry but I hate to be a nuisance right now but I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"If it's a girl lets name her Momo."

"Alright."


	3. Who said it

Second Version just who said it with a few adjectives.

Look before for disclaimer.

"Momo! Stop don't do this." Toshiro screamed.

"Choose Toshiro. It's me or her." Momo said.

"For What? Momo just step away from the cliff." Toshiro said adamantly.

"Who do you love." Momo said crazielly.

"For Kamis sake why." Toshiro said exasperatedly

"You can only have one girl in your life not two." Momo said.

"Momo... Please." Toshiro said practically begging.

"Oh Toshiro it's okay." Matsumoto said.

"No Rangiku it's not. I love you both but in different ways." Toshiro said.

"What No!" Momo said.

"Momo, I love you but like a sister, but I love Rangiku like I want to spend eternity with her." Toshiro explained.

"Oh Toshi, I love you too." Rangiku said lovingly.

"*Sob* Good Bye Lil' Shiro." Momo said sobbing.

"Momo, *crash* Oh bed wetter." Toshiro said sadly.

"Toshiro, I'm sorry but I hate to be a nuisance right now but I'm pregnant." Rangiku said.

"What!" Toshiro exclaimed

"If it's a girl lets name her Momo." Rangiku said lovingly.

"Alright." Toshiro said.


	4. Full Version

Third version full version this time.

Look beofre for disclaimer.

"Momo! Stop don't do this." Toshiro screamed at momo who was just a few feet in front of him.

"Choose Toshiro. It's me or her." Momo said brokenly.

"For What? Momo just step away from the cliff." Toshiro said adamantly trying to calm her down.

"Who do you love." Momo said crazily staring Toshiro down.

"For Kamis sake why." Toshiro said exasperatedly. Taking a step forward, then one back when Momo put one foot over the edge.

"You can only have one girl in your life not two." Momo said putting her foot back down.

"Momo... Please." Toshiro said practically begging.

"Oh Toshiro it's okay." Matsumoto said. Bracing herself for another heartbreak.

"No Rangiku it's not. I love you both but in different ways." Toshiro said, while unconsciously stepping towards Rangiku.

"What No!" Momo said. Trying to wrap her head around the idea.

"Momo, I love you but like a sister, but I love Rangiku like I want to spend eternity with her." Toshiro explained, gazing over at Matsumoto.

"Oh Toshi, I love you too." Rangiku said lovingly, and coming up behind toshiro and hugging him around the waist and putting her head on his shoulder. (1)

"*Sob* Good Bye Lil' Shiro." Momo said sobbing and taking the final step over the edge.

"Momo, *crash* Oh bed wetter." Toshiro said sadly trying to hide his tears.

"Toshiro, I'm sorry but I hate to be a nuisance right now but I'm pregnant." Rangiku said stopping the tears coming from Toshiro with her hand.

"What!" Toshiro exclaimed slightly woozy from that unexpected news.

"If it's a girl lets name her Momo." Rangiku said lovingly. Looking at Toshiro, and taking his hands and putting them on her stomach. Gazing into Toshiro's eyes but his were down cast.

"Alright." Toshiro said looking down at his hands. Then finally looking up at meeting Rangiku's eyes and letting a small fleeting smile grace his face. That Matsumoto returned and pulled Toshiro into a chaste kiss upon the lips.

1; Toshiro is older in this fic so he looks 18 and is about 6 feet tall.


End file.
